pokémon sexventure a Kanto
by pokephilie
Summary: voici l'histoire de la dresseuse Red et sa team de pokémon partant a l'aventure dans un monde ou l'amour charnel a remplacer les combats.
1. introduction

Pokémon sexventure

Introduction

L'univers Pokémon est vaste, bien vaste. De nombreuses régions le parcours, toutes peuplé de créatures fantastiques aux pouvoirs merveilleux, ses créatures sont appeler « pokémon ». Tous et toutes connaissent le monde merveilleux donc nous parlons. Mais à côté de cet univers bien connu, et réconfortant de notre enfance, il existe, un multivers aux infinités de possibilité, tous plus ou moins proches de celui que vous connaissait. Les obscures variations quantiques ne se contentent en générale que de faire varié des détails si infimes que l'on pourrait croire n'avoir pas changé de monde quand bien mêmes l'on y serait transporté. Et si les gens et les lieux portent des noms similaires dans cet univers, il n'en est pas moins fondamentalement différant. Et si l'on peut y croisé çà et là des éléments récurrents à l'univers qui vous est connu, ça n'est que corrompu, et aliéné, subtilement ou non sous l'action de la nature fondamental de ce nouvelle univers. Car, dans ce monde, l'érotisme et la jouissance sexuelle débridée à remplacer en grande partie la violence et la brutalité des combats entre pokémons mais sans éteindre la profonde volonté de domination et l'instinct combatif de l'espèce humaine, soumettant sexuellement leurs pokémons et leurs adversaires. Ce monde connais certes le concept de tabou, mais ne les conçoit pas comme un interdit total, mais au contraire des règles a brisé pour prendre plus de plaisir. Ici les règles sont simples, la violence et la guerre n'ont en théorie plus lieu d'être, et lorsque la discussion n'est pas suffisante pour réglé un conflit, alors tout ou presque ce règle par le sex dans de glorieuses bacchanale ou dresseurs et pokémons mêlent étroitement leurs corps, et leurs cœurs.

Mais l'heure n'est pas encore aux longues explications, car pour le moment, dans la petite ville de bourg-palette dans la région de Kantô, par une clair nuit du premier jour du printemps, éclairé de coquin rayons de lune, une jeune fille impatiente n'arrive pas a trouvé le sommeil. Elle aura seize ans dans quelques jours et attend avec impatience le matin du lendemain avec encore plus d'intensité que durant ses quinze années précédentes. Car au premier jour du printemps, les enfants ayant atteint l'âge de seize ans, obtiennent le droit de recevoir leur propre pokémon. Il lui sert de compagnon de vie de tous les jours, de partenaire sexuel, ou d'animal de compagnie. Mais surtout de preuve de son statut d'adulte dans ce monde. Cependant seize ans n'est qu'un âge symbolique et beaucoup d'enfants reçoivent de leurs parents ou adoptes un pokémon en étant beaucoup plus jeune, recevant de fait le statut d'adulte quel que soit son âge. Ce statut les autorises à offrir légalement leurs corps à quiconque, et a usé de celui de qui bon leurs semblera. Et cette perspective enchante notre jeune protagoniste au plus haut point.

Elle s'appelle Red, car on la remarque de loin grâce à sa tignasse écarlate, perpétuellement en bataille, débordantes de mèches rebelle quel que soit la quantité d'énergie qu'elle peut mettre à les ordonné. De fait, elle n'y applique plus beaucoup d'effort depuis des années. Sa peau a la pâleur naturelle, est constellé de petites taches de rousseur sur diverses grandes zones de peau. Une myriade de petits poils rouges poussent de manière aussi désordonné que ses cheveux en bas de son ventre, entoure comme un halo flamboyant son pénis de taille moyenne. Oui un pénis. Car cette jeune « fille », est une Hermaphrodite, Egalement appeler _Futanari_ dans le jargon populaire. Red fait partie de ce troisième sexe, mi mâle mi femelle, presque aussi rependu dans cet univers que les deux autres. Et juste en dessous de sa queue et de la paire de ses testicules ballotantes, entre ses jambes se trouve un vagin, ouvert et bavant, comme une seconde bouche, qui suce avidement les doigts que la jeune fille lui offre, allonger sur son lit. Une heure du matin avait passé, et incapable de trouvé le sommeil, elle s'offre bruyamment au creux de ses draps un moment de plaisir solitaire au clair de lune.

La main droite posée contre son pénis, l'empoignant et tirant sur la large peau en attirant le prépuce autant que sa main frêle le pouvait, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Tandis que l'autre main soulève maladroitement ses bourses pour glisser ses doigts au creux de sa fente humide. Ses mouvements se poursuivait depuis près d'une heure avec un rythme décousu, chaotique, et assez brutale, elle tentait de se faire jouir dans l'espoir qu'un orgasme l'aide a trouvé le sommeil. Mais sa brutale masturbation sans passion, ni fantasme précis, n'arrive, qu'à irrité d'une part, les deux zones érogènes de son bas ventre. Et d'autre part le sommeil de la femme derrière la porte, qui observe, désespérée, la maladroite tentative de masturbation de sa fille.

Mue par un réflexe maternel et un besoin vital de sommeille, elle pousse un long soupire silencieux et d'un pas léger entre dans la chambre, se dirige vers le lit, et pose sa main douce et maternel sur le poignet de sa fille, qui stoppe dans un sursaut ses gestes convulsif et ses gémissement, laissant par réflexe ses mains nerveusement crispé, être remplacer par le rassurant et familier toucher maternel contre son intimité. Aussitôt la jeune fille soupira de soulagement en ressentant le chaud contacte contre son membre et sa vulve de mains expertes qui la connaissait par cœur depuis sa naissance.

« Ma pauvre Red. » Dit sa mère avec un tendre sourire, tout en continuant à caresser avec tendresse mais talent les parties intimes de sa fille. « qu'est que tu vas faire sans moi, tu es incapable de te faire jouir sans réveiller ta pauvre mère a des heures impossibles, et sans doute tout le voisinage avec. Tu es vraiment sure de vouloir devenir dresseuse ? pourquoi ne pas attendre quelques années ? tu éviteras ainsi de te faire transformée en esclave sexuel pour roucool, ou en nourriture pour ratata juste à la sortie de la ville. »

« Mamaaan ! » soupire t'elle, le souffle court à cause de l'irrésistible monté du plaisir dans son corps correctement stimulé. « j-je vais très bien m'occuper de moi-même… et de mon poké-haaa-mon… aussi ! HAAAAN !»

Incapable de résister au plaisir que lui apportent les mains douces de sa maman, elle penche la tête en arrière avec un cri de plaisir qui vida ses poumons. Et lorsqu'elle les remplie à nouveau, se furent ses couilles qui se vidèrent à l'intérieur de la bouche de sa mère qui s'était jetée tête en avant pour en prendre le gland entre ses lèvres. Pas une goutte de ce long jet de semence n'échappa à la bouche gourmande de sa mère, heureuse de faire une collation nocturne aussi goûteuse. A demi sonné, et épuisé, Red se laissa tomber sur son lit. Sa mère la borda tendrement, caressa sa tête et s'en retourna pour aller finir sa nuit. Elle s'arrêta seulement pour écouter Red dire d'une voix endormie « mes amis partent demain, je ne veux pas restée toute seule… » Avant de sombré pour de bon dans le sommeil. Sa mère quitta la pièce avec un grand sourire, à la fois triste de voir sa petite fille quitté le nid, mais heureuse de la voir suivre les trace de son père... elle aurait était tellement fier de sa fille…


	2. Premier pokémon

Chapitre 1

Premier pokémon

Red s'éveilla quelques instants, ouvrit des yeux aux cils englué, regarda par la fenêtre, et vit un soleil timide pointé le bout de son nez, la part de son esprit qui s'éveillais toujours le premier au matin se demanda comment et pourquoi elle s'était éveiller si tôt, insultant mentalement l'autre partie de son esprit pour l'avoir faite se levée pour une soi-disant « raison importante ». Tout en grommelant, elle referma les yeux et se rendormi… pour se relever aussitôt en sursaut ! La part la plus consciente de son esprit se rappelant enfin la raison pour laquelle elle devait se levé! Il était peut-être tôt par rapport à ses horaires habituels, mais elle était néanmoins en retard pour une journée aussi importante. Elle n'avait que le temps d'enfilé un t-shirt fripé de la veille et une culotte a motif de Pikachu, et se mit à courir hors de sa maison, filant comme une flèche les cuisses a l'air, courant tout droit vers le labo du professeur Chen.

Le « professeur » était déjà un scientifique mondialement reconnu pour ses recherches sur les Pokémons d'avant le grand changement, et l'un des douze « héro ». Mais aujourd'hui il est surtout réputé comme étant l'un des plus prestigieux sex-symbols de toute la planète! Constamment nue sous sa blouse blanche, il possède malgré son âge un corps semblant sculpté dans le roc, un visage avenant et charismatique d'une beauté mature, en plus d'un musc artificiel de sa création accroissant le désir sexuel des hommes comme des femmes. Sa réputation et ses recherches lui ont apporté une grande fortune et l'ont rendu très célèbre de par le monde entier ou il a pu faire construire des laboratoires pour ses amis chercheurs, chacun aillant ses domaines d'expertises dans la recherche scientifique et sexuel pokémon. Sa mère faisant partie des assistantes de recherche du professeur, Red avait toujours vu le professeur comme un oncle gentiment pervers plus que comme un personnage important, et celui-ci avait toujours était bienveillant avec elle. Un tonton pervers mais jamais obsédé au point de la mettre mal à l'aise. Au contraire elle l'adorais avec ses blagues salaces et ses histoires de jeunesse qu'elle écoutait avec les yeux brillant de fascination et d'excitation en l'entendant énoncer ses histoires de conquêtes amoureuses. Mais les histoires qu'elle préférait, c'était celles à propos de son père.

Red n'a jamais était très sûr de l'identité de son père, et sa mère s'est toujours gardé de lui en donné son identité. Au fil des ans, Red combla cette part inconnue de sa vie en imaginant une figure paternelle parfaite à laquelle s'identifier. Elle imaginait son père comme une autre Futanari, une femme forte, dominante, avec une chevelure encore plus rouge que la sienne, un rouge violent, brillant, brûlant ! Une crinière léonine du même acabit que son caractère, car son géniteur serait obligatoirement une femme dominante, forte, belle à en mourir, et dresseuse de talent. Un équivalant du professeur Chen… mais moins vielle et avec des seins sexy ! Une féminité, et un charisme tout autant en douceur qu'en force. L'amante parfaite, la dresseuse parfaite, et nul autre n'aurais pu baiser sa maman et lui donné un enfant. Red en était convaincu, et rêvait donc de devenir l'égale de se père inconnu, et peut être même le retrouvé au fil de ses voyages, qui sait…

Mais pour l'heure, Red était en retard ! Elle courait à demi nue dans la rue, la chaude lumière de l'aube baignant lentement le petit village de Bourg palette. La lueur du nouveau jour léchant les courbes de la jeune fille, attire bien vite le regard des habitants les plus matinaux, quelques livreurs à vélo eurent un début d'érection sur leurs bicyclettes, et s'empressèrent d'aller livré un lait bien frai aux premières maisons qu'ils croisèrent. Red courant les jambes a l'air au milieu de la rue en direction du laboratoire du professeur Chen, ne s'attarda pas sur les regards affectueux que son corps pouvait provoquer, elle était trop presser pour ça. Car dès aujourd'hui elle allait devenir une dresseuse, une perverse de première catégorie, dominatrice inégalable, et meilleur coup du monde ! Elle en bavait, les yeux dans le vague tout en courant à une vitesse effrénée, au point qu'elle ne vit pas la personne devant elle qui se dirigeait vers le labo en même temps qu'elle, si bien que les deux corps, se bousculèrent et tombèrent, roulant pathétiquement sur quelques mètres. Lorsque les roulades cessèrent, Red, surprenamment peu endolorie, fit un rapide état de la situation, elle était à terre, a peine quelques bleu sur le dos et les cuisses mais rien de grave, car la personne qu'elle avait heurté avait amortit le plus gros de la chute et des chocs. Une fois la surprise de la douleur passer son esprit se tourna vers les autres sensations, des sensations bien plus douces, étonnamment familières. Tout son corps reposait sur celui de la jeune fille en robe verte a motif de feuilles, étendu au sol, malgré sa carrure fluette celle-ci ne semblais pas blesser non plus. les mains de Red étaient posées sur les deux tendres amas d'une belle poitrine dans laquelle ses doigts s'enfonçaient plus que de moitié, et ses lèvres était posées contre celles, douces, gourmandes, et passionnées de Green, sa meilleur amie, dont elle avait reconnu le gout de l'haleine, où au milieux de son gout plein de candeur se distinguais les effluves de l'alcool que buvais son père.

Green était une autre fille du quartier qui habitait à quelques pas de la maison de Red. Celle-ci n'était peut-être pas née avec un pénis comme Red, mais avait était bénie par la nature d'une autre manière. son corps de 16 ans pouvait semblé frêle mais elle était mystérieusement forte. possédant une paire de sein d'une taille respectable allant avec des décolleté dans lesquels les yeux se plonges dans un abyme sans fond, incapable de remonté. La graisse de ses repas ne sembles jamais l'affecté et sa stature reste svelte et ses jambes longues et douces, surmonté d'une jupette qu'elle recommence a porté des la fin de l'hiver. Son corps se déplaçant toujours gracieusement dans les ruelles de bourg palette, d'une démarche innocemment provocante, attirant les regards par une aura naturelle de sensualité réveillant les instincts primaires de quiconque la croise, et attendrissant tout les habitants avec son sourire charmant et les mouvements de ses longs cheveux brun et lisses constamment surmonté d'un chapeau blanc a long bord. Elle était belle, innocente, souriante, et obéissante. Une petite sœur rêvé pour Red qui l'avait toujours considérer comme tel, prenant soin d'elle et la réconfortant chaque fois qu'elle venait la voir pour pleurer en diverses occasions, la plus part du temps pour se plaindre de son alcoolique de père, ou de Blue le garçon de leur bande de trois, chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à elle.

Green rompis le baiser et regarda Red, les yeux s'emplissant de larme, dont Red affolé se demanda si elle était blesser.

« Ouiiiiiin ! Je suis désolé Red, je ne voulais pas te rentré dedans, mais j'étais trop effrayer pour rentrer dans le labo. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé pour toujours toi et moi ! Et même Blue je ne veux pas le quitté ! Je vous aime trop tous les deux, j'ai trop peur la nuit dans la nature ! Et puis je peux pas laisser mon p- »

Soulagé de la savoir seulement… elle-même. Red essuya ses larmes tendrement avec la pulpe du pouce, Interrompant le flot de paroles terrifié par un nouveau baiser, avant de lui parler d'une voix calme.

« Écoute ! On ne se sépare pas pour toujours. Tu es ma sœur, et on pourra toujours partir et faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Si tu as peur la nuit, je te serrerais contre moi et tu n'auras plus peur, et puis on sera avec Blue aussi, il partira en même temps que nous, et soit il restera avec nous, soit de toute façon ne passera notre temps à se croisé sur la route. Après tout on s'est tous les trois donné le même objectif, devenir le maître pokémon du pays, et pour ça on doit rencontrer et apprendre des champions de chacune des villes de la région, et puis ensuite il y a la ligue. Et on y arrivera ensemble, je te le promets. »

Ses paroles semblèrent rassuré Green qui renifla bruyamment pour rétracté la longue goutte de morve qui coulais le long de son visage enfantin. Puis s'essuya et sourie innocemment a Red, toute tristesse l'aillant quitté, son entrain naturel revenue. Red aimais cela chez elle, ses émotions était forte, mais la joie était toujours celle vers laquelle elle retournait en un instant une fois la crise passé.

« Tu as raison, je suis bête de craindre que tu m'abandonnerais. Je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir vraiment être une dresseuse avec toi Red, je t'aim- »

« HEY LES LESBIENNES ! Bouger donc vos grosses fesses et magnez-vous de rentré dans le labo de papy, ou bien le vieux va claquer avant que vous aillez fini de vous bécoté ! Et moi je veux mon pokémon badass pour vous niqué et me tirer de ce trou pour aller en remplir d'autre !»

La voix méprisante et légèrement stridente qui était sortie de derrière leur dos leur était bien connue. Et elles eurent un long soupire mutuel agrémenter d'un haussement d'épaule mi désespéré, mi amuser. Car c'était la voix de Blue, le garçon du Trio. Blue était assez grand pour son âge, il faisait presque un mètre quatre-vingts du haut de ses seize ans à peine, il avait des cheveux brun noisette cours qu'il ne coiffait pas souvent, et un corps svelte bien que joliment musclé. Pas vraiment méchant… mais particulièrement, la faute a un ego et une perversion démesurée, et même Red qui se considère elle-même comme une obsédée totale le considère souvent comme de mauvais gout. Il est aussi accessoirement le petit fils du professeur Chen, à moins qu'il soit son fils… selon Red il était les deux, car la relation entre le professeur et sa fille avais toujours était ambigu et le père de Blue perpétuellement absent. De ce fait il était celui que le professeur avait le plus reconnu comme son descendant, sans doute car il le considère également comme héritier de ses meilleurs gènes physique comme mental, et Red comme Green était assez d'accord sur ce point… quelle dommage qu'il soit un tel idiot.

Elles se relevèrent avec un petit rire et donnèrent chacune leur tour un léger baiser a Blue. C'était leur manière de se dire bonjour, et en général ils ne se privaient pas se s'embrasser longuement, mais comme il n'avait pas était sympa elles ne lui donnèrent aucune satisfaction en laissant glisser rapidement leurs lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci habituer à de telles taquineries répliqua en leur donnant une petite tape sur les fesses qui leur arrachèrent un petit rire. Puis chacun entra enfin dans le Labo, ou quelques chercheurs, femmes, hommes, mais également quelques pokémons, en blouse blanche de travail avec ou sans vêtements en dessous, travailler sur des ordinateurs, attelé à des taches scientifiques complexes qu'aucun des trois adolescents n'arrivais à comprendre, et d'autres scientifiques qui prenais une pause pour baiser dans un coin de la pièce, activité que les adolescent comprenais parfaitement. En traversant le labo ils arrivèrent dans une pièce spacieuse, emplis d'ordinateurs, de feuillet de croquis et de notes. Néanmoins spacieux, éclairé, confortable sous tout aspects, et remplis de jouer sexuels aux applications dont Red ne soupçonnait qu'à peine la nature, c'était la pièce de travail personnelle du professeur Chen. Le professeur était assis sur sa confortable chaise tournante, dos à la porte. Mais à peine les trois adolescents entrèrent t'ils que la chaise se retourna de manière théâtral, dévoilant le professeur Chen, assis confortablement en caricature de patron, les pans de sa blouse blanche largement écarté sur son torse couvert de poil poivre sel, son visage carré, radieux et impassible irradiant une singulière beauté malgré son âge, et pratiquement sans rides, ses cheveux d'un blanc sperme contenant encore quelques rare cheveux bruns venaient complété le tableau d'une vieillesse épanouis. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant et qui attirait immédiatement le regard était son entrejambe, ou plutôt l'absence de ce qui aurais dut s'y trouvé, puisqu'un évoli, manifestement mâle, au visage agité de convulsions et aux yeux révulsé de plaisir s'empalais de son plein gré sur le monstre qui formait une bosse contre son ventre à chaque passage en lui.

Posant son regard de braise sur les jeunes gens qui venais d'arrivé il se leva calmement malgré le rouge de son visage, portant entre ses mains l'évoli accroché à lui et qui manifestement, prenait encore plus de plaisir à être ainsi porté et baiser en l'air. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit avec un grand sourire imperturbable

« Bienvenues mes enfants. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, et vous allais avoir la chance de pouvoir choisir votre premier pokémon. Je souhaite être le premier à vous saluer en temps qu'adulte capable de choisir en tout état de cause son propre destin, et son propre chemin en tant que dresseur de pokémon. Voici un pokémon !» il pointa évoli du doigt comme si personne ne l'avais remarqué avant, ou plutôt comme pour coller à un discours pré-écrit se douta Red. Il continua.

« Les pokémon sont des créatures fantastiques ! Ils peuvent être des animaux domestiques, de redoutables bêtes sauvages, ou des compagnons de vie et d'amour. Sinon tout ceci à la fois et bien plus encore ! Ainsi aujourd'hui trois pokémon, enfermé dans leurs pokéballs respectives attendent derrière moi. Le premier est Bulbizarre, une pokémon plante, qui adore jouer avec ses fouets liane, parfaite osmose de la plante et de l'animal. Ensuite viens une belle Carapuce, de type eau, elle est si humide qu'on y glisse parfaitement comme chez tout ceux de son type. Enfin viens Salamèche, de type feu, à l'esprit vif et au tempérament brûlant et impatient. Tous attendant un dresseur et n'ont pas encore beaucoup d'expérience du monde, à vous de les élevé, dressé, et aimé. Etre un bon, ou un mauvais dresseur ne dépend que de vous, et vos actes influeront sur leur évolution. A présent faites votre choix.»

Il se tourna vers Blue « très cher petit fils… heu… dont le nom m'échappe… Puisque tu es arrivé en premier je te laisse choisir en premier. »

« Blue ! Il s'appelle Blue, elle s'est Green et moi je suis Red… professeur » soupira Red, exaspéré par les problèmes de mémoire des noms chroniques au professeur. Oublier le nom de son propre petit fils, et les accueillir en plein ébats sexuel avec un innocent évoli, n'a-t-il pas de honte ? En attendant Red doit bien avouée que cela l'excitais…

Sans prendre le temps de répondre à son grand père, Blue s'était déjà avancer. Et pris sans une seconde d'hésitation la pokéball de Carapuce. « Avec un tel pokémon il m'est impossible d'échouer. Je vais m'en donné à cœur joie jour et nuit, et aucun pokémon ni dresseur ne pourra surpasser notre endurance ! » Ricana-t-il, satisfait de lui-même.

Le professeur repris « bien, maintenant puisque tu es extrêmement mignonne, et que TOI tu ne m'as pas interrompu ! » le professeur lança un clin d'œil malicieux a Red « Green tu peux passer seconde» celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et pris après une courte hésitation et un regard énigmatique vers Red, la direction de la table ou l'attendait son Bulbizarre. Elle serra la pokéball entre ses seins et retourna au côté de ses deux amis.

« Et maintenant toi… Red… haute moi d'un doute… tu es un garçon ou une fille ? » Dit le professeur avec un petit sourire en coin. C'était la blague classique entre le professeur et elle qui durait depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle était capable de comprendre le langage articulé. La première chose qu'elle entendit de la bouche du professeur fut cette blague qu'il ne se privait pas de lui ressortir à toutes les sauces et en toutes occasions, si bien que Red, lasser de la blague pris simplement le chemin du bureau et pris le dernier pokémon restant, qui bien qu'elle trouva cet ordre de passage injuste, était néanmoins le pokémon qu'elle désirait depuis le début. Au moment où ses doigts se posèrent sur la pokéball de Salamèche le professeur joui en même temps que l'évoli. Elle se détourna, les joues rouges et l'entrejambe raide. Mais se disant tout de même que cet événement ne pouvait qu'être un signe de chance à venir. Tous trois se retrouvèrent dans ce bureau, silencieux, se regardant comme si ce qui venait de se produire ne pouvais pas avoir eu lieu. C'était pourtant bien arrivé. Ils avaient chacun leur propre pokémon. L'aventure venait de commencer.


	3. Premier combat, premiers plaisirs

Pokémonsexventure  
Chapitre 2

Premier combat, premiers plaisirs.

_Le combat et la violence sont dans la nature même des pokémons, et dans celle des humains se d'imposé leurs volonté de conquête et de domination. Les pokémons ne sont que des bêtes brutales qui doivent être dressé, et utiliser par les hommes pour assouvir leurs desseins. La sélection naturel déterminera quelles pokémons vivent, et ceux qui meurs. Il en sera de même pour les humains qui leurs sont lier. Nous purifierons les lignages humains et pokémons des faibles par les duels, et les générations futures n'en seront que plus fortes._

_Déclaration du chef de guerre du bas Kalos _

– _4000 avant l'ère du grand changement_

* * *

Ça y est. Blue, Green, et Red. Ils y étaient tout trois arrivé. Ils avaient chacun un pokémon à eux. Ils étaient devenus adulte, et rien ne les empêcherais d'atteindre leur but de devenir maître pokémon ! Rien ni personne !

Tout était pourtant silencieux dans le bureau du professeur Chen. Red, Green, et Blue, incorporant dans leurs esprits qu'à partir de cet instant, quelque chose dans leurs vies avait irrémédiablement changé, une innocence enfantine qui disparaissait à jamais, et une liberté nouvelle qui y était gagnée. Néanmoins, il y avait dans cette révolution un sentiment d'inabouti, une effrayante étrangeté les poussant tout trois à un mutisme réflexif visant à mettre le doigt, ou la langue, sur l'étrange phénomène de manque que pourrais contenir un tel moment d'accomplissement.

« Et si on faisait un duel ? Un duel sexuel entre nos pokémon, tous les trois, ici, maintenant, on les fait baiser entre eux, et on verra qui est vraiment le meilleur de nous trois ! »

Ce fut Blue, sans doute inspiré par ses hormones mâles en pleine effervescence adolescente, qui creva l'abcès et débloqua la situation par sa proposition, amorçant sans le savoir, le réel aboutissement de leur précédente vie, et l'engagement dans la nouvelle.

C'était Blue tout craché ça, se dit Red. Voilà moins d'une minute qu'il a un nouveau moyen d'assouvir ses désirs pervers, et il voulait l'utiliser tout de suite comme un enfant qui veut son sextoy avant même le passage du père noël à minuit. Red connaissait à peu près la base des duels sexuels, pratiqué par tous les dresseurs depuis que les humains ont dressé des pokémons. Toutes les perversions et formes d'érotismes y sont permises pour faire jouir son adversaire et l'épuiser. Cependant, bien qu'un peu effrayer, elle était assez de son avis et excité a l'idée de faire baisser les corps, si doux et jeunes de leurs pokémons, enflammant son esprit d'idées, de formes et de concepts érotiques. Elle s'imaginait déjà à la place de son Salamèche, montant un Bulbizarre comme un animal stupide, une jolie Carapuce soumise suçant les restes comme une salope. Puis se tournant tout fier vers une maîtresse rousse et aussi enflammé de fierté que lui, qui l'enlacerais, l'embrasserais d'abord comme un fils, puis comme un amant, avant de coucher avec lui amoureusement sur le sol de ce laboratoire, excité tous les deux par l'humiliation de ses deux amis…  
« Le meilleur d'entre nos pokémon, tu veux dire, non ? » la voix douce et innocente de Green réveilla Red de ses érotiques rêveries, et elle espéra vainement que personne n'a remarqué sa bouche entrouverte d'où coulait un filet de bave et sa queue en érection d'où coulait un filet de pré-sperme.

Avec un sourire ou sourdait le sarcasme, Blue la regarda comme si elle était simple d'esprit, et décocha le même regard a Red juste pour la forme. « Tu as déjà oublié n'est pas ? Une fois un pokémon et son dresseur lié par la pokéball, ils partagent la même énergie, un lien mental ET physique. Et quoi qu'ils leur arrivent, ça t'arrive aussi dans une certaine mesure. Et plus le dresseur est doué, plus son pokémon sera bon… Mais c'est aussi exacte dans l'autre sens, plus t'est mauvais, et plus ton pokémon sera nul. En plus on devrait prendre en compte les avantages de type, mais vu qu'ils sont jeune ça sert à rien de s'en préoccupé pour le moment»  
Red avait également déjà entendu parler de ça, le fait que les dresseurs et leurs pokémon ne faisait plus qu'un durant un duel, mais elle a toujours songé que cela se passais sur un plan métaphorique, l'entrainement du dresseur et ses nombreuses heures a entraîné le corps de son pokémon qui payais au bout du compte. Néanmoins, elle avait bel et bien ressentit au moment où sa main s'était poser sur la pokéball un picotement étrange, sensation qu'elle avait placé sur le compte de l'excitation et du sentiment grisant de toucher littéralement du doigt l'élément clé d'un moment charnière dans son existence…

« Les pokéball sont aussi magique que technologiques. » dit le professeur Chen d'une voix claire et posé, après avoir allongé un évoli épuisé sur son bureau. «Une fois que tu te lies à un pokémon, en possédant la pokéball qui le contient par exemple, tu en deviens le propriétaire et dresseur, et tu en es aussi responsable que de ta propre vie. Si ton pokémon prend du plaisir, toi aussi, et s'il souffre, tu souffriras de même.» Dit le professeur Chen, comme s'il avait lu les pensé de Red. Puis il fouilla son bureau et tira d'un tiroir un joint de feuille de Mystherbe, qu'il posa sur son bureau sans l'allumé, et observa la scène sans un mot.

De son côté Blue avait pris dans sa main sa pokéball. Celle-ci était de la taille d'une balle de ping-pong entre ses doigts. Il appuya une fois courte sur le bouton central. Aussitôt, celle-ci tripla de volume, prenant la taille d'une grosse balle de tennis, puis, une seconde pression sur le bouton central, et celle-ci s'ouvrit en deux horizontalement, libérant un fabuleux rayon d'énergie rouge en direction du sol. Un bruis mécanique et énergétique caractéristique aux pokéball s'en échappa tandis que le pokémon se matérialiser deux pas devant son propriétaire en prenant rapidement forme.

Le corps rond d'une petite tortue bipède apparu une fois le rayon rouge terminé de projeté, la peau d'un joli bleu céruléen, et faisant à peine un demi-mètre de haut. Celle-ci se retourna lentement, tournant ses petit yeux doux vers son nouveau maître. Son visage rond et bleu s'illumina aussitôt en un adorable sourire de ravissement, ses pupilles s'élargissant en fixant longuement le visage de Blue, elle replia ses petites pattes sur sa poitrine, et Red cru même voir une petite goutte perlé de l'entrecuisse de la petite créature. Red et Green poussèrent un petit « haaaaaan » d'un ravissement exagérément féminin. Trouvant cela adorable de voir cette petite tortue tombé amoureuse du beau Blue qui sera son maître, le Bad Boy et l'innocente, un synopsis promettant une belle histoire d'amour… Ou plus probablement, une tragédie. Se dirent elles au même moment en tournant leur regard l'une vers l'autre avec un soupire. Car égocentristes et stupide, comme peut l'être Blue, la pauvre petite subira un amour a sans unique pour le restant de ses jours. Green comme Red ne le savais que trop bien pour avoir toutes deux tenté d'en faire un bon petit ami, en vain, il n'est qu'un pervers bouffi d'ego jusqu'au trognon. Et elles en eurent la confirmation une fois que la petite Carapuce commença d'un pas tremblant d'émotion à se diriger vers Blue, manifestement désireuse d'un câlin, mais fut bien vite repousser vers le centre du labo par un Blue agacer qui la retourna comme une enfant en l'encourageant à sa manière.  
« Aller ma belle, maintenant que tu es à moi tu vas baiser les pokémons de ses deux débiles. Et tu as intérêt a gagné sinon je prends un meilleur pokémon pour baiser dès qu'on est sortie du bourg-palette, et je t'abandonne pour que tu te faces baiser par une colonie de ratata ! »  
Perturbé et choqué dans ses sentiments, mélange de peur et d'amour, la petite Carapuce décida d'obéir docilement et se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce, gonflant ses joues et croisant les bras pour ce donnée un air téméraire et assuré. Battant de sa petite queue basse derrière elle, trahissant la teneur de ses émotions partagé.

Ne la faisant pas attendre, Green appuya de manière peu assuré sur le bouton de sa pokéball, et libéra elle aussi son pokémon. Un nouveau rayon rouge fusa à travers la pièce… Un peu trop loin. Visant mal, le rayon tomba sur l'évoli du professeur Chen toujours affalé sur le bureau, qui s'éveilla brutalement lorsqu'il sentit la masse du pokémon sur son dos. Un drôle de pokémon à quatre courtes pattes, au dos étrangement parasité d'un bulbe d'une plante inconnu, et à la grosse tête écailleuse apparut du rayon rouge. Se mâle Bulbizarre avait la peau rugueuse et écailleuse d'une couleur vert pomme et au regard noir et inquisiteur, qui se posa sur toute la pièce et s'arrêta sur celle qu'il reconnut d'instinct comme étant sa dresseuse. Et, avec un sourire malaisants, celui-ci sortie de l'intérieur de son bulbe, deux lianes au bout large et dur. Dont il se servit d'un mouvement souple et rapide pour donner un puissant coup sur le bas du dos du pokémon en dessous de lui, souhaitant affirmer ainsi sa supériorité, non pas sur ce pauvre évoli, mais une domination global de mâle alpha. Cela sans lâcher Green des yeux, qu'il dévorait du regard comme une proie. Mais ce qui glaça le plus le sang de Red tout en l'excitant, se fut le crie de l'évoli, mais un cri tout autant de plaisir que de douleur. Green, observant la scène, se mis a tremblé, mais étonnamment aux yeux de Red pas de peur, au contraire elle rendait étrangement son regard a son pokémon, avec un sourire étrange qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu, mêlant terreur et excitation. Le Bulbizarre sauta du bureau, et se dirigea vers sa dresseuse, lui adressant un regard sans équivoque sur leur position mutuelle dans leur relation, auquel Green répondit en baissant les yeux, rouge et confuse. Il n'était pas rare que des pokémons ait plus de volonté et d'égo que leurs dresseurs, devenant le dominant de leur relations, voir même utilisant leur dresseur pour baiser à leur place, mais heureusement le Bulbizarre semblait vouloir affirmer sa domination par lui-même. Red était heureuse de ne pas avoir pris se pokémon, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter longtemps son côté hautin et sadique, et leur volonté n'aurais faits que se confronté en permanence. Elle espéra quand même que Green saurais s'en sortir et ne sera pas dévoré par l'ego de son pokémon.

Lorsque ce fut son tour Red inspira un grand coup, et saisis sa propre pokéball dans le creux de sa main. Elle était plus lourde qu'elle ne l'aurais cru, et légèrement chaude au touché. Une sensation agréable dans sa paume. Elle appuya avec le pouce sur le petit bouton au centre de la sphère, juste à la jonction de la partie rouge et de la partie blanche. Et aussitôt, la petite boule pris du volume jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un poing, mais conservant surprenamment le même poids. Elle appuya avec son pouce une seconde fois courte dessus en visant le sol devant elle, et sentit la chaleur de la pokéball augmenté légèrement. Puis, se détendant comme un ressort, la pokéball s'ouvrit de 90°, laissant un rayon de lumière rouge partir devant elle. Surprise par la vitesse de cette toute première ouverture, elle visa cependant plus convenablement que Green, et vit, sous ses yeux qui pétillaient, ce formé en quelques instants la petite forme anthropomorphe et reptilienne d'un Salamèche. Elle le dévora des yeux d'admiration, fasciné par la belle couleur rouge tirant vers l'orange de la peau lisse très finalement écailleuse de son pokémon. Sa petite queue, au bout de laquelle brûlait une flamme timide, balançait de droite à gauche en miroir avec sa petite tête lisse qui cherchait dans la pièce sa dresseuse. Se faisant il vit deux autres pokémons prêt au combat, et frémit d'excitation. Il se tourna complètement pour observer sa nouvelle maîtresse, et lui sourit aussi d'un air confiant, l'air de lui dire « ne te fait pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout ». Du haut de son bon mètre de plus que lui, elle le trouva un peu prétentieux, mais sa confiance en lui emplis néanmoins le cœur de Red de confiance en son choix.

Croisant ses petites pattes sur son ventre avec un sourire supérieur, Salamèche toisa ses deux adversaires, un à droite et l'autre à gauche. Red, observant Green et Blue, avec l'exacte même pose. Green trépignais de stress, louchant curieusement sur les fesses de son Bulbizarre qui ne lui portait aucune attention, faisant claquer ses fouets de ses deux cotés. Quand à Blue il était calme mais déterminé, les nerfs à vif, impatient de voir la baise, son sexe tendu dans son Jean, au point de le déformer a craqué. Tandis que sa Carapuce regardait ses adversaires, la fente humide, et prête à l'utiliser pour épuiser ses adversaires au nom de son maître. La tension devenait palpable, et les dresseurs se laissaient entraîner par la volonté combative de leurs pokémons.

Le professeur Chen qui observe de son bureau en caressant doucement la fourrure douce de son évoli, soupire devant un spectacle de tentions combative. A se rythme ils n'arriveraient qu'à se faire mal, en blessant ou traumatisant leurs pokémons.

« Si vous souhaitez faire un duel, je n'ai rien contre, mon labo est fait pour ça. Mais la fougue e la jeunesse a des limites. Il vous faut également vous détendre, après tout le sex est fait pour le fun et le plaisir partager entre pokémons et dresseurs. Si vous n'y preniez pas de plaisir mais seulement comme une compétition, alors ça ne sert à rien de vouloir devenir dresseurs. Prenez un instant avec vos pokémons, voyez les tels qu'ils sont réellement, ils sont des alliés, pas des objets, ni des armes. »

Entendant cela, les trois amis d'enfances se regardèrent entre eux, voyant devant eux le miroir de leur propre tension, et de réalisé l'absurdité de la situation. Ils étaient amis depuis leur plus jeune âge. Pourquoi une telle tension juste pour une compétition futile ou ils allaient tous prendre plaisir? Rapidement un sourire gêné et honteux naquit sur leurs visages avant que tout trois n'éclate de rire, se détendant pour retrouver leurs camaraderie de base. Leurs sentiments se communiquant progressivement par le lien reliant humains et pokémons ce qui les calme eux aussi, les dresseurs influençant leurs pokémons plutôt que le contraire.

Soudainement détendu les pokémons se retournèrent vers leurs dresseurs, prenant le temps d'en prendre la mesure. Salamèche observa sa maîtresse, il la trouvait assez belle avec ses cheveux de feu, ses petits seins pointant, et son visage déterminé. Le fait qu'elle soit peu vêtue le rendait d'autant plus excité. Mais il ne savait que pensais du fait qu'elle ait un pénis, car il préférait les femelles. Le jeune pokémon se dirigea vers Red, avec l'expression confiante et sûr de lui de celui qui sais très bien ce qu'il fait, et bien qu'il ne lui arrivât qu'aux genoux, il releva aussi haut que possible la tête, et d'un geste impérieux de la griffe, lui réclama des caresses. Demande qu'elle satisfît bien volontiers en souriant, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire fermer les yeux et frissonné de satisfaction au point que sa flammèche caudale s'enfla de plaisir, et Red par le lien qui les unissais sentit leur excitation sexuel commune s'accroître.

Carapuce aussi, amoureuse qu'elle était, s'abîma dans l'observation de son maître. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, son corps grand, svelte mais musclé, son regard arrogant mais si sûr de lui, et ce renflement a son entrejambe… Elle en avait le visage rougie d'excitation sur son bleu céruléen. Elle s'en approcha timidement d'abord, puis prit son courage à deux mains et ce blottie contre sa jambe, la tête enfoncé dans le creux de son genou. Et Blue se pencha lui aussi pour silencieusement lui grattouiller la tête avec un fantôme de sourire sur le visage.

Quant à Bulbizarre, il alla voir sa maîtresse, observant de près les courbes de son corps, la rondeur de ses seins, la largeur de ses hanches, et à quel point ses lèvres pouvaient être pulpeuses. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, mais lorsqu'elle se baissa vers lui pour gentiment le caresser comme les autres, il redressa juste la tête pour lui lécher toute la longueur de la jambe, ce contacte imprévu lui laissa une large marque de bave sirupeuse jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et lui fit poussé un petit cri de surprise et un soupire d'excitation. Puis il s'en retourna, lui-même tout frémissant de plaisir par procuration du corps de sa maîtresse, et marcha vers le centre de la pièce, attendant le retour des deux autres pokémons avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres, la langue pendante gouttant encore le gout de sa maîtresse.

Lorsque Red et Blue eurent bien câliné leurs pokémon et pris la conscience à la fois de leur propre excitation et de la conscience de leurs pokémons sans être influencé par eux. Ils étaient plus souriants, et plus détendus. Alors qu'ils portaient sur le trio de pokémon au centre de la pièce un regard sérieux d'enfants souhaitant gagner a un jeu, cruauté et la tension violente en moins, ils portèrent les mains sur leurs vêtements et s'en défirent pour ne plus laisser que leurs corps nus a l'air libre, les membres mâles se tendant de nouveau, cette fois libre de toute entrave pour se sentir libre de corps et d'esprit.  
Red ressentait la fraîcheur de l'air sur sa peau, son membre libre qui battait entre ses cuisses, de même que sa fente qui s'humidifiait par anticipation. Elle se sentait bien, libre, là où elle devait ce trouvé. Et ce fut en même temps que ses deux amis d'enfance qu'elle s'exclama avec un grand sourire rieur. « Allons-y ! »

Aussitôt, Salamèche, Carapuce et Bulbizarre partirent en avant. Jugeant la meilleure manière de prendre le dessus sur leurs adversaires. Et si Carapuce attendit les ordres de son dresseur pour faire quoi que ce soit comme un bon pokémon, Salamèche partit comme un fou en avant pour baiser la petite Carapuce qui étant la seul pokémon femelle, l'attirait bien plus qu'un stupide Bulbizarre mâle. Une erreur double, qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réellement regretter. Car avant même que Carapuce, qui était prête à le recevoir et à lui apprendre le sens de l'humilité en le refroidissant dans sa fente humide, il fut fauché dans sa course par une explosion de douleur dans son dos qui se répercuta dans celui de Red qui en tomba à genoux dans un hurlement de douleur le souffle coupé. Bulbizarre avait foncé lui aussi en avant sans attendre, les fouets lianes en avant, cherchant à fouetté le Salamèche jusqu'à ce que son esprit se brise. Carapuce étant hors de porter, il reportait toute sa violence sadique sur Salamèche. Il allait donner une pluie de coups brutaux, jusqu'à le faire jouir d'humiliation, quand la voix de Green s'éleva.  
« Je t'interdis de leur faire mal ! Utilise tes lianes comme des cordes et des godes, pas comme des fouets ! Mais si tu les frappe encore une seul fois… » La voix était si ferme et si emplis de détermination, que Blue, et même Red malgré sa douleur rémanente, tournèrent la tête vers green, incrédules. Ils s'attendaient à la voir rouge de colère et les yeux emplis de larmes, mais c'est le visage d'une pâleur glacial et le regard noir de fureur qu'ils la virent. Un état dans lequel ils ne l'avaient jamais vu et qui les fit frissonner un instant avant que chacun ne reprenne ses esprits. Bulbizarre abdiqua sans question et se retourna vers là ou Salamèche s'était effondré… Et n'y trouva qu'une place vide.  
Il ressentit alors une forte pression sur son dos, celle d'un Salamèche passablement énervé, qui entrepris d'utiliser ses griffes fines pour griffer le dos de Bulbizarre, dans la zone extrêmement sensible entre le Bulbe et la chair plus mole du dos sur lequel il pousse. Cet endroit qui n'est toucher ni par le soleil, ni par la pluie, ni par quoi que ce soit, était presque aussi sensible que le gland d'un porteur de prépuce, et le contacte de ses griffes, lorsqu'elles caressèrent la chair furent d'une extase tel, qu'il en trembla sur ses pattes courtaudes. Mais Salamèche ne s'en arrêta pas là, et appuya le bout de sa queue enflammé contre l'anus de Bulbizarre, et peu importe si c'est un mâle, un trou reste un trou ! La flamme au bout de la queue d'un Salamèche est magique, et ne brûle pas la peau, mais provoque une sensation de chaleur intense sous celle-ci, et l'anus vierge de Bulbizarre était particulièrement sensible du fait de son type à la chaleur, si bien que sa chair s'amolli aussitôt pour laisser la queue toute entière entré, et une tension orgasmique lui fit grimpé la sève au bout de la queue aussi vite que l'alcool d'un thermomètre posé dans l'eau bouillante. Il tomba à plat ventre en même temps que sa maîtresse, dont l'entrecuisse était débordant de mouille, comme si un robinet s'y était ouvert.

Savourant déjà sa victoire Salamèche retira une de ses pattes du dos sensible du pokémon, et la posa, contre sa bite pour ce masturbé victorieusement, oubliant totalement l'existence de Carapuce. Celle-ci sur un ordre sec de Blue, se jeta sur Salamèche, le faisant tombé de sur Bulbizarre, et d'un mouvement chanceux des hanches qui fit déborder un flot de cyprine, planta la bite de Salamèche qu'il tenait l'instant d'avant dans ses pattes, dans sa chatte dégoulinante, le chevauchant comme une amazone malgré sa petite taille et l'inexpérience de ses mouvements.

Les pokémons Feu sont faibles faces au pokémons Eau, comme les pokémons plantes le sont au feu. Logique élémentaire dont Salamèche fit rapidement l'amère expérience et le tragique constat. Son membre cruellement enfoncé dans la fente à la fois serrer et incroyablement humide de Carapuce, il ne pouvait se défendre ni bouger tant le plaisir était grand. Sa bite d'ordinaire si sèche et brûlante était d'un seul coup submerger par la douceur de l'intérieur de se vagin dégoulinant, débordant de mouille. Une cyprine si abondante qu'il sembla à Salamèche que sa queue se noyait. Une noyade agréable, plein de pokémon marin sexy l'attirant vers le fond, et se fond fut rapidement atteint lorsqu'il tira une charge stupéfiante de semence brûlante, qui se rependit dans le ventre de Carapuce, mais dont toute chaleur sembla happé avant même d'en atteindre le fond.

Mais alors qu'il croyait son calvaire terminé, il vit que non seulement Carapuce ne semblaient pas prête a le laissant sans avoir pompé ses testicules de leur plus petite goutte, mais aussi que Bulbizarre c'était relevé, le regard noir, et avançais vers eux deux, ses lianes en avant. Ils le ressentirent posé le bout large de ses lianes contre leur anus, au sien et celui de Carapuce, il le ressentit appuyer, et pénétré leur chair. Leurs corps se tendirent alors en se tordant de douleur autant que de plaisirs lorsque leurs anus vierge ressentirent toute la pression du pokémon en eux. En particulier Salamèche lorsque sa prostate fut violemment maltraitée. Celui-ci se sentit jouir à nouveau, et tout son corps devenir lourd et s'engourdir. Et lorsque la semence en geyser de Red lui retomba sur le visage, il n'en ressentit presque rien. De même qu'il ne ressentait plus Carapuce le chevauché, ni Bulbizarre lui violé l'anus. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité protectrice d'un agréable coma post-coïtal, ce fut le visage de sa maîtresse, épuisée, vidé de son énergie par son biais, qui s'effondrait sur le sol derrière lui, et l'expression d'extase qui était peinte sur les traits de sa maîtresse. Puis plus rien. Le néant l'emporta.

Sortant peu à peu de sa transe, Red commença à ressentir à nouveau son corps engourdi. Elle sentait qu'elle était inconsciemment en train de sucer quelque chose, et que son pénis lui faisait du bien, c'était agréable, et familier. Elle ressentit qu'elle était nue, et que son corps reposait en partie sur le sol et en autre partie sur le corps d'une autre personne. Elle voulut que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais ses yeux captèrent peu à peu des lumières à travers ses paupières, et ses oreilles, des sons. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières quelques instants, la vision floue à cause de la lumière et de la fatigue. Puis elle vit le visage tendre de sa mère. Toute proche d'elle, souriante, donnant son sein pour que sa fille puisse y boire tout ton saoul, pendant que d'une main maternelle, elle lui caressait la queue. Cette vision quotidienne de paix et d'amour la réconforta au-delà de toute description.

Puis le duel lui revint en mémoire, accompagné de l'amertume de la défaite, la douleur de voir son pokémon se faire violer sous ses yeux, de ressentir en grande partie sa détresse et sa douleur sans être capable de rien faire soi-même, assistant impuissante à son échec. A l'échec de son esprit comme à celui de sa chair incapable d'agir sous l'effet du plaisir. Elle était trop faible, et jamais elle ne pourrait suivre ses amis à l'aventure, elle avait échoué, a cette pensé acide qui la rongeais de l'intérieur lui remplis les yeux de larmes.  
Sa mère, voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de sa fille, lui susurra des paroles trop basses pour être audible, mais dont le ton, la douceur, et le rythme apaisèrent progressivement son esprit. La libérant de la tristesse et de l'angoisse. La libérant de la douleur, et du stress. Lui offrant un court instant, un havre de paix et d'amour qui comble tout. Où plus aucun désire ne subsiste, et ou rien d'autre n'est important que l'instant présent, infiniment doux et apaisant.  
Après un instant de se calmer et pleuré contre le sein maternel, Red retrouva le sens de la réalité, un poids en moins sur le cœur. Elle se sentait légère, confiante, et prête à commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Elle retira le téton maternel de sa bouche, et se redressa pour lui offrir un baiser sur les lèvres, ou se sentait toute la gratitude d'une vie. La mère de Red en rougie légèrement, caressant les cheveux en bataille de sa fille avec une infinie tendresse qu'on ne trouve que dans le cœur d'une mère. Alors qu'elles se redressèrent toutes les deux, Red se souvint qu'elle était encore dans le labo du professeur Chen. Celui-ci était tranquillement installé à son bureau, la tête posé dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur son bureau en acajou, un joint au coin des lèvres et sur son visage un air amuser et lubrique mais bienveillant. Red se rendit compte du temps qu'elle avait dut passer avec sa mère sur le plancher, nue et dans une position tout sauf glorieuse. Elle vit également que sa pokéball était posé sur le bureau à côté d'une espèce de gadget rouge criard. Le professeur désigna celui-ci et dit  
« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parlé avant, mais ceci est un Pokédex. Un gadget de ma création avec quelques autres scientifique. C'est en quelque chose une base de donné interconnecté à mon labo. Comme une encyclopédie collaborative en ligne sur les pokémons. Je souhaite que tu me renseignes sur le maximum de pokémons de la région que tu croiseras, baisera, capturera, et dressera. Le Pokédex contient déjà pas mal d'informations de bases que tu pourras consulter à loisir, mais ça sera à toi de m'en apporter plus au fil de tes pérégrinations. J'attends de toi des informations intéressantes et excitantes. Blue et Green ont eu chacun le leur et sont partis il y a quelques heures chacun de son côté. Green est parti vers Jadielle, et Blue vers Cramois'iles, mais ils vont sans doute sa baladé dans toute la région alors tu vas les recroiser rapidement »

Red accepta d'un hochement de tête et prit pokéball et Pokédex, regardant ses deux objets avec admiration. Il lui confia également quelques pokéballs vierges pour les premiers temps. Elle se sentait enfin l'âme d'une dresseuse. Mais ça n'était pas encore vraiment le cas. Sa mère lui tapota sur son épaule nue pour attirer son attention, ce qui lui rappela cruellement qu'elle était non seulement partie de la maison à moitié nue, mais qu'elle l'était en ce moment même complètement. Sa mère lui montra alors avec un grand sourire, une pile de vêtements qu'elle avait apportés de la maison sachant que sa fille serait complètement tête en l'air en se premier jour de voyage. Mais plus que cela, elle lui avait aussi confectionné une belle ceinture à laquelle accroché ses pokéballs, et un large sac à dos de voyage avec des vêtements de rechange, de la nourriture maison, des objets divers et variés, un peu d'argent, ainsi que tout un tas de babioles d'aventuriers.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'enfin paré du minimum vitale pour espérer survivre plus d'une journée hors de la maison, Red pris a route pour quitter bourg palette, après avoir fait de longs et larmoyants adieux à sa mère, ainsi qu'au professeur Chen, a toutes ses assistants, qui lui souhaitèrent tous bonne chance chacun et chacune a sa manière, si bien que Red en eu la langue en feu pendant plusieurs heures.

Elle partit enfin d'un pas assuré sur la route de Jadielle. Pokémon et Pokémon en poche, ses amis l'accompagnant dans son cœur. Prête a montré sa volonté et sa détermination au monde, et à s'offrir tous les plaisir du monde.

Son aventure venait enfin, véritablement, de commencer !


End file.
